Due to recent advances in technology, computing device users are now able to enjoy many features that provide an improved user experience, such as playing various media and multimedia content on personal, laptop, or handheld computers, as well as mobile phones and other portable media devices. In some multimedia environments, a computing device has access to a computer-readable medium storing media files such as Moving Picture Experts Group audio layer-3 (MP3) files and Windows® Media technologies audio (WMA) and video files. The computing device typically organizes the media files into playlists when the compressed media files are played on the computer, but constructing such playlists can be a laborious activity many users will avoid. Avoidance of playlist creation can limit the enjoyment of the media items by the user.
Some types of users would prefer to have a playlist of media items generated automatically, much as if they were listening to broadcast radio programming, where all media items enjoyed share a similar sound or style. Such users may have access to large libraries of media items, but lack the skill or time required to organize them into meaningful playlists. Conventional automated playlist generation includes creating playlists based upon data information related to media files, such as artist name or musical genre. These automated techniques are useful, but lack the sophistication to create a playlist of media items based upon the audio characteristics of particular media items themselves. In addition, some users may only know what music they like when listening to it, having no idea what the name of the song or the artist is. Such a user would benefit from a method whereby a playlist could be automatically generated at the user's request based upon a media item currently being played by a user. A playlist automatically and continuously generated based upon the sound of one or more media items of high desirability would be a useful tool.
Other types of users would prefer to have a playlist of media items generated with some help, while still maintaining some control over the media items selected for the playlist. Such users may also have access to large libraries of media items, but may wish to limit their generated playlists to particular portions of the media library. Conventional automated playlist generation includes creating playlists based upon data information related to media files, such as artist name or musical genre. These automated techniques are useful, but lack the sophistication to create a playlist of media items that exclude unwanted portions of the media library under user control. In addition, controlling conventional automated playlist generation typically requires several actions by the user to ensure inclusion of particular items and exclusion of others. A playlist automatically generated that excludes unwanted portions of the media library and is based upon a single user action would be a useful tool.